fantasy_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Creare
The Sentient's Realm, simply regarded as Creare, is the main realm serving as a playground for the sentients of FFverse. Creare is by far the largest realm that exists with magic power just short that of Eden. Description Creare has been commonly nicknamed the God's Sandbox due to the Gods taking the basic Human prototype and mutating it to fit their needs. As such, Creare houses over a hundred different races and species of wildlife. The Realm itself is the biggest, being able to fit Spectre and Hades in it combined. Creare almost has as much magic power as Eden does, but the difference is that the Mana in Creare is spread out and evenly distributed and recycled through out nature while it is heavily compacted in Eden. Because of the large size of Creare, Power Gates are commonly found in larger cities to make transportation faster. Notable Locations * [[Cade Ocean|'Cade Ocean']] ** Aquarium - An Underwater Kingdom inhabaied by Mers, It is a Socailist styled Kingdom that desires to be pure to the Gods. Their National logo is a light blue Mermaid. * The Grasslands ** Kingdom of Honoho - A Kingdom located in the southwest in the Grasslands. It is an exact replica of Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome combined and they are ruled by Kings and Queens. They are inhabated by Humans and Elves. Their National color is a white dove and their current ruler is the human known as Queen Mary. ** The Republic of the Forest - A Republic located in the center of the Grasslands ruled by a group of Wizards and Generals. They are inhabated by Nature Elves and Humans. Their National logo is a green elk and their current ruler is the Nature Elf known as Archmage Andres. ** The Duchy of Lone - A small Grand Duchy ruled by Elven nobility inhabitied by Elves of all kinds. They are ruled by a Duke who is elected by elves. Their national logo is a yellow lion and their current ruler is the Elven Duke known as Duke Daniel Darho ** The Romulus Empire - An Empire ruled by an Emperor and dominated by humans. The humans elect the emperor and the Emperor rules like the President of the United States of America. The empire is split into 5 territories each governed by a socialist republic ruled by a General-Chairman who would be potentialy elected as an Emperor. The Empire dominates the North and Northwestern parts of the Grasslands. Their national logo is a blue tiger and their current ruler is Emperor Kingston. * The Mountain Regions ** The Dwarf Tribes - The Tribes of Dwarves each ruled by a Chieftan and they have no organization whatsoever. Each Tribe lives in a cave and they have National logos of Bears of all kinds. ' * 'The Tundra ** Barbarian Tribes - Tribes of human warriors who betrayed their nations to be savage and notorious robbers. They are ruled by Clan leaders who rule tribes. They are divided into 3 tribes, the Wolf Tribe, Bear Tribe and Eagle Tribe. * The Arctic ** Holy Realm of Snow Elvia - The Nation inhabated by only Snow Elves. The nation is ruled by a high priest. ' * 'The Southern Deserts ** The Republic of Roha - A Nation in the Desert region loctaed west in the Southern Deserts, it is inhabited by humans and Sand Elves. They are ruled by their military led by a General-Captain. The logo of the nation is a Black Hawk and their current ruler is the Sand elf known as General-Captain Sagar. ** The Sultanate of Sorgali - A Nation in the Desert region located south in the Southern Deserts, it is inhabited by Tieflings and Oni with other Monster Mercenaries. They are ruled by a Sultan who takes command with a bunch of monster chieftans called the Raja. The logo of this Nation is a Silver Falcon with Axes and their ruler is an Oni known as Rajah Onius. ** The Empire of Hanhou - A nation in the Desert region located East in the Southern Deserts, it is inhabited by Fire Elves and Sand Elves. They are governed by a Shah who controls the Nation with his military which consists of Religeous Assassins and Thief guilds. The logo of this Nation is a Golden Bald Eagle and their ruler is a Fire Elf known as Yoga Raga Shahhuli. * The Eastern Tropics ** The Drakuto Empire - An Ancient Japanese Influenced Nation located in the South, South East and East of the Eastern Tropical region that is inhabited by Humans and Elves. The Empire is governed by the Masuko Dynasty which controls the nation with his Samurai and Mandarin Soldiers with a group of Prosecutors called the Magenta Knights. Their Emperor is a Chosen One of Solaire. Most of the Emperor's descendants also have Solaire's power. The logo of the nation is a Magenta Koi fish and their ruler is Emperor Kawamura. ** The Kroha Empire An Empire influenced of the culture of North Korea located in the West, Northwest, North, Center and Northeast areas of the Eastern Tropical Nation that is inhabated by Humans, Dwarves, Draconians and Asura. It is ruled by a General-Captain who governs the nation with his military, thus making this nation a Military Dictatorship and Police State. The Nation desires conquest over the world. Their national logo is a Red Dragon and their current ruler is General-Captain Kalaus Rogai. ' ** 'The Moon Elf Kingdom A Kingdom inhabated by Moon Elves that is located on an island far east of the Drakou Empire. It is ruled by a King who governs the land with a Council of Lords, Elders, and Ladies. The logo of the Kingdom is a Purple and White Phoenix and their current ruler is King Hansas. Category:Realms Category:Creare